


Like What You See?

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy Gellert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Gellert gets an interesting customer





	Like What You See?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingquill/gifts).



> Since me and Quill were chatting about camboy ideas I thought I make a fic for her enjoy :D

Gellert couldn't really sleep tonight-morning insomnia is a pain. Watching a movie wasn't helping either nothing on matter of fact. Checking is phone the time was 3:07 AM groaning he got up to grab his laptop and went back to his bed. _If I can't sleep might as well make some money to pass the time._ Once the laptop was up and running Gellert went to his account wondering if anyone was up looking for a little show. So far nothing which was odd there's _always_ someone on the site, few more mintues pass and he receives a notification requesting a private viewing. Gellert smiled tapping his chin, nothing much about this customer his younger than him that's new in his thirties and _oh_ _well how about that!_ Gellert straighten back taken a good look at the users profile pic knowing the face all too well. Newt Scamander aka  ' N. A. F. S. ' worked at pet store not to far from his house,  very passionate about animals sweet and pure person all around so he thought. Gellert was intrigued about what exactly Newt was doing, wanted on a site like this so he clicked the accept button. A timer for a minute ran giving him a chance to prepare, grabbing a bottle of lube and his dark blue dildo he took off his shirt sitting back down on the bed.

**N.A.F.S.: Hello?-Oh hi!**

**Snow_Deep:Hello sweetness how are you?**

**N.A.F.S: I'm good thank you! So is it just me and you?**

**Snow_Deep:  Of course you did want a private show and so I'm all yours. What would you like to see me do?**

**N.A.F.S: I'm not sure sorry I'm new to this. I like your piercings and tattoos. Looks nice**

Gellert giggled to himself he wondered who on earth talked the man into doing this. But it doesn't matter it seemed Newt had his eyes on nipple piercings giving them both a light tug he moaned already he spot wet spot on his sweatpants. Looking at the chat box there was no response yet, _might as well show my Prince Albert_. Pulling down his waistband his cock came out already half hard and leaking of precum. At the top of the head was a black ring the speech bubble appeared Gellert licked his lips smirking his prince always won his viewers over.

**Snow_Deep: Like what you see?**

**N.A.F.S: Oh yes it's lovely. Did it hurt?**

**Snow_Deep: Thank and not really but then again I'm a sucker for pain ;)**

**N.A.F.S: That's good to know could you start touching yourself please?**

**Snow_Deep: Well do my dear. If you want can you turn on your mic, I love to hear what you sound like.**

 Seeing a yes appear Gellert typed good boy and clicked his mic so both can hear each other ( oh how he wish to see Newt's face). Pouring lube on his hand he began stroking himself he grinned hearing a soft moan and mumbling from the computer. " I hear someone is excited what are you thinking about my dear?" There was another moan that sent a chill down Gellert's spin he moved his other free hand to his chest to rub it. " E-everything. I want you inside me, touching me, oh fuck!" Gellert quicken his pace drinking in everything Newt said imagine the things he would do to him.  Gellert rocked his hips, humping his pillow as if it was Newt's ass, one way or another they **will** meet face to face, " Louder my dear-fuck I'm so close!" There was a soft 'me too' and panting, "  Newt I'm coming!" Gellert saw stars as he came on his hand and pillow not aware what he just said." N-Newt.....how did you?"  _Newt? SHIT!_ Gellert didn't mean for the name to slip out but it was too late panicking he clicked the x on closing out the site then turned off his laptop. Gellert Grindelwald isn't going to live this down, however it can't be too bad right? Newt never saw his face they never even meet so he'll never know who _exactly_  knew his name.  Getting up Gellert headed to the bathroom in need of a cold shower maybe Newt will forget, brush it off, and never meet face to face. _God I hope we don't which is a shame really, stupid Grindelwald._

* * *

Two days passed since the online chat, Gellert been avoided the pet store like the plaque yet somehow Newt found him at the grocery  store.  It was a mere accident of all things Gellert bumped into him because he wasn't paying attention. They both said sorry in unison  Gellert asked if Newt was okay, the man titled his head trying to recall something. " You're voice it sounds _familiar_. Have we meet before?" Gellert gave an awkward smile words not leaving his mouth quick enough. Newt eyed him and his eyes widen staring at his hands.

" **You!"**

 **"** M-me?"

" Are you Snow Deep?"

Gellert sighed in defeat might as come clean, he damned himself reacting so quickly to his stage name.

" Yes it's me and you must be N A F S or Newt correct. Look I'm so sorry about-"

" Sorry? Why are you saying sorry Gellert?"

 _What?_ Gellert was confused now to top it off Newt knows his actual name.

" I'm the one who should be saying sorry. You see um well my friends who knows you thinks..... don't worry I didn't tell them!"

Newt was red confessing to Gellert who told Newt to do this wasn't important _for now_ all that matter was that he wasn't mad and Gellert's perfectly fine with that.

" Why don't we go to a more _private_ are to talk about this."

" Can we go to your house then?"

Gellert then saying anything he took Newt's hand both leaving the store in a hurry.  Taking a glance Gellert saw a smirk form on Newt's face and honestly he liked what he saw and was curious at what will happen once they were home.

 


End file.
